


May We Fuck Again? Please?

by syushiyong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Friends to Lovers, Johnny likes Jaehyun, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Roommates, Sex, friends - Freeform, jaehyun is a fuckboi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syushiyong/pseuds/syushiyong
Summary: Johnny is tired of Jaehyun, his roommate, bringing people over almost every night. That is until quarantine happens. And they have no other option than to confess. And fuck.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70
Collections: Coffee Dates Fest [1st Round]





	May We Fuck Again? Please?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt #0012 for Coffee Dates Fest
> 
> I'm so thankful and sorry towards the mods for tolerating such a pain in the ass that I was, and still am. Thank you for being so patient with me T_T
> 
> Also, dear prompter, I was struggling to meet ends with this fic as I've never written smut before. But I hope this is okay and did at least 1% justice to your prompt. I tried my best T_T

Johnny is tired.

Johnny is tired of not being asleep when it’s almost three in the morning. He’s tired of the early morning class he’s supposed to attend in a few hours. And he’s most tired of Jaehyun fucking in the room right next to his for the third night in a row. God he’s so tired of it.

Eunwoo has been over for three nights now. And Johnny just wants to know how the fuck is he still so loud, after moaning continuously for the last two nights. And days. Blame it on his curiosity but just how good can Jaehyun’s dick be that someone as quiet as Eunwoo is making all those absurd noises? Johnny just wants to know, he always did. But right now, he just wants to sleep. Their mid term starts in ten days and the last thing Johnny wants is a fucked up sleep schedule.

*****

Johnny was filling his tumbler with his extra strong coffee when Jaehyun appeared in their kitchen, shirtless paired with his funny bed hair, standing in all his glory against the counter.

“Slept well?” Jaehyun asked while reaching for Johnny’s half filled mug of coffee, taking a sip from it. The audacity.

“I would if you maybe, I don’t know, stopped fucking so loudly.” Johnny stared daggers at Jaehyun, taking his cup back.

“I’m sorry.” Jaehyun absolutely did not try to hide that annoying smirk. What a bitch, Johnny thought.

“Listen, I’m not,” Johnny paused to take his seat at their small dining table, closing his eyes briefly before he continued, “I’m not asking you to take it to a motel or anything but just, take it down a notch? Hmm? Mid terms are coming up and I cannot afford to lose sleep right now.”

Jaehyun nodded, crossing his arms. “I’ll keep that in mind. You don’t have to worry about it.”

*****

“Like hell you kept that in mind.” Johnny groaned as he lay in his bed, awake as he begged sleep to come to him. And also for his body to calm down. He did well holding back the past few nights, but there’s only so much Johnny can do when his really sexy roommate and object of infatuation is fucking next door. Hell, it’s Jaehyun. The Jaehyun. The official ‘I want to get in his pants’ of their college Jaehyun. It’d be rather weird if Johnny’s dick didn’t twitch at Jaehyun’s low moans.

Johnny sighed as he lazily stroked his dick over his boxers, eyes closed. He kept at it for a while before pulling his boxers down, his no longer confined dick making him gasp as low as he could. Johnny grunted low in his throat as he squeezed the base, eyes shut tightly, his other hand teasing the tip playfully. Just as he pressed at the tip, Jaehyun grunted so loud that Johnny had a shiver run up his spine.

He turned on his front, sheets rubbing against his now fully hard dick, making him tremble. Johnny moaned loudly at the contact, just when the room next to his went completely quiet. The thought of Jaehyun hearing him made his heart beat faster, not sure if it was due to fear of getting caught or excitement of Jaehyun finding out that Johnny jerks off to his moans, and to him in general. He doesn’t care about either, right now at least. He just wants to cum.

*****

Johnny finds it hard to meet Jaehyun’s eyes the next day when he sits next to him in their only common class. So he avoids Jaehyun at every chance he got. He has mid term coming up, he can’t afford to focus of his nonexistent crush right now. Jaehyun probably gets it too. Eunwoo leaves their apartment that evening, and Jaehyun brings him a cup of coffee everytime the lights in his room on the rest of the week.

The exam week ended as soon as it started. Either that, or Johnny was so busy stressing he didn’t really live with the concept of time. (It was most probably the latter.) But Johnny was happy to be finally able to relax like this, a can of beer in his hand while he finally started the third season of Bungo Stray Dogs that he had to drop because of his mid term exams. 

He’s already on the third episode when he hears the door open with a loud slam.

“What do they mean we gotta stay home from now on?” Jaehyun basically yells as he power walks to their couch. Johnny pauses his video.

“They were in the middle of a fight! And it’s called self quarantine, dumbass.”

“I know but,” Jaehyun walks next to him and plops with a loud thud. Johnny places his laptop on the seat beside for its safety. “our exams just got over today! What about that weekend party I was supposed to attend?”

“Well, sucks to be you I guess.” Johnny grabs the nearby pillow and hugs it as he looks at Jaehyun, who’s currently pouting. He’s fucking pouting!

“I’d feel sorry for you, but I drew the shortest stick here. I mean, I have to stay at home with you. What can be worse than that?”

Jaehyun squints at him and Johnny just laughs. “Is that supposed to make me feel better?”

“Absolutely not.” Johnny replies, indifferent.

“Yeah you’re not getting any of that pizza I brought for dinner.”

Johnny got up immediately, throwing the pillow in Jaehyun’s lap. “You brought pizza?”

“And I just said you’re not getting any!”

Johnny rushes to their kitchen, two boxes of pizza sitting on the counter. “Thank you Jae. I’ll treat you next time, whenever we’re allowed to go out again.”

Jaehyun groans so loud Johnny can hear it in the kitchen. “I hate this.”

“I told you, I have it worse. Now go get changed while I heat this up.”

Jaehyun sighed but got up, stopping at their kitchen just to say “I said you can’t eat any!” before going to his room.

Johnny’s sipping another can of beer by the time Jaehyun comes out, pizza on the table along with two other cans for Jaehyun. Johnny seems to be watching the episode he paused before.

“Let’s watch something together while we eat.”

“Right at the good part huh. Seems like another useless talent of yours.” Johnny stares at him as he sits next to him again but opens Netflix none the less. “What do you wanna watch?”

“Hmm.” Jaehyun hums as he opens the box and takes a slice, Johnny following him. “Is there any good show we can watch?”

“I’m not watching a show with you!” Johnny speaks, tone pretty displeased. “You always drop it in the middle. Always. Literally! Always.”

“I mean, I’m sorry? I guess. But I always have other things to do, you know?”

“Like sex? Yeah, I know.”

“Yeah.” Jaehyun quickly replies and Johnny is grateful for not making it awkward. Well, Jaehyun never does, but Johnny is grateful none the less. “Yeah that but,” Jaehyun sighs and continues “now that I’m supposed to stay home with you, guess I’ll be able to finish some stuff.”

“Poor boy isn’t gonna get any action.” Johnny fake sniffles. “I feel so bad for you.”

“Shut up and eat please.”

“Yeah yeah, so what do you wanna watch?”

They settled for both parts of Train to Busan because Jaehyun said he never got a chance to watch the latest one and Johnny absolutely cannot allow that.

*****

It’s the fifth day of quarantine when Taeyong calls Johnny and asks him to get on skype.

“I miss you sooooo much.” Taeyong wails as soon as the call connects. Johnny laughs, keeping his freshly brewed coffee next to his laptop on the table.

“Don’t laugh! How dare you laugh?”

“I miss you too baby.”

“Lies.” Taeyong pouts. Johnny laughs again, and Taeyong joins him this time.

“I really miss you, which sucks because me, missing you of all people? Disgusting.”

Johnny clenches at his chest as if betrayed. “You hurt me Taeyong.”

Taeyong laughs so much Johnny worries he might choke. “You’re so dramatic! Ten, come look at Johnny’s overacting skills.”

Johnny waves when Ten comes and stands behind Taeyong. “It has to be worse than what I saw last time.”

“Ouch. Did you two plan this?”

“No but,” Taeyong stops mid sentence to say something to Ten, who then just waves Johnny a quick bye and leaves. “Ten’s working as if we’re gonna get out soon. Anyway, this is so weird?”

“It is.” Johnny picks his mug and sips his coffee. “Never in my life did I think I’ll live through a pandemic.”

“I mean, you didn’t technically live through it.”

Johnny rolls his eyes.

“But it is weird yes. I mean, I’m liking staying at home so far because, ugh, people. But, I miss you Johnny~” Taeyong pouts. Johnny thinks he looks cute, like always.

“I’ll give you lots of hugs when we’re allowed to.”

“You promise?” Taeyong shoves his pinky in front of the camera, eyes big and shiny.

“I promise.” Johnny does the same, as if linking their pinkies together.

“Break the promise and I’ll break your neck.”

“Try me shortie.”

“Shut up. How’re you tho? And your fuckboy of a roommate? You two okay?”

Johnny quickly brings up a finger close to his lips, shushing Taeyong. “He might hear you.”

“I know. But really, everything okay?”

“Yeah everything’s good so far. I mean, it’s only been five days. It feels different but not as much.”

“Don’t you get bored? Do you wanna call again and watch something later if you’re free?”

“Yes! Let’s do that.”

“Okay. I wish I could just come over and watch it together Johnny. I miss you so much.” Taeyong fake sobs.

“Soon baby, soon. I’ll call you later in the evening.”

“Bye Johnny. I love you.”

“I love you too. I’ll call you.” Johnny waves at the screen before ending the call.

“You could’ve talked more, I was gonna go back in anyway.” Jaehyun spoke from the kitchen after making sure the call has ended.

“Nah it’s okay. I’ll call him again later. What are you doing?”

“Making a sandwich. Do you like Taeyong?”

Johnny just blinked before turning properly to look at Jaehyun, his back turned towards him. “Where did that come from?”

"It just seemed like you do.” Jaehyun started walking to his room. “I think you’ll look good together.”

Johnny wasn’t sure what gave Jaehyun that idea, but he didn’t like how Jaehyun wasn’t even looking at him while saying all these absurd things.

“I don’t like Taeyong.” Johnny spoke and got up, quickly walked to Jaehyun. “I mean, I love him, but as a friend. He’s my baby. And I like someone else.”

“Oh?” Jaehyun finally looked at Johnny. “That’s news. But I think I have an idea who.”

“I don’t trust your stupid brain, please.”

Jaehyun laughed and pushed his plate towards Johnny. “Wanna eat together?”

Jaehyun had already prepared his portion, so Johnny just nodded and walked to Jaehyun’s room, Jaehyun behind him.

*****

They’ve been home for almost two weeks now, and that’s how long it took for Jaehyun to finally come around and watch Bungou Stray Dogs with him. So that’s how they ended up on Johnny’s bed at almost eleven at night, laptop struggling to balance on either of their thighs.

“I think Chuuya and this guy,” Jaehyun says pointing to the screen.

“Dazai.” Johnny tells him.

“Yes, Dazai. I think they’d make a good couple.”

“I mean, all that ‘you wanna fuck me so bad’ energy between them is enough indication.”

“I thought that was us!”

Johnny had to pause the episode for this. It requires his full attention and all the braincells he can use. “What?” He looks at Jaehyun, who’s already looking at him.

“What?”

“That’s what I asked, Jaehyun. What do you mean by that?”

“By what?” Jaehyun looks back at the paused screen. “Let’s watch.”

“No. What did you mean by that?”

“Nothing. I was just kidding Johnny.” Jaehyun hits the play button. "Let’s watch.”

Johnny wants to pry further, but settles for watching the episode instead. Jaehyun probably didn’t mean anything by it. Probably.

“I wasn’t kidding.” Jaehyun finally says as the ending song plays.

“What?” Johnny seems to be asking this a lot lately. Well, not like it’s his fault. Jaehyun just has a lot of weird stuff to say these days.

“I want to fuck you Johnny.” Jaehyun's eyes are as serious as they can be when he looks at Johnny, and he just wishes Jaehyun would show his dimpled smile and say he’s kidding again.

He doesn’t. Instead, he places the laptop on the small bedside table before straddling Johnny. “May I?”

Johnny must be dreaming. He’s ought to be. “You’re so sexually frustrated that you finally wanna risk it and fuck your roommate?”

“I don’t think there’s much to risk per say, but you’re not wrong.” Jaehyun rests head on Johnny’s shoulder, nuzzling against it. “Please Johnny.”

Johnny makes the mistake of looking at Jaehyun because he’s looking back at him with glazed eyes while biting his lower. You’re so stupid Johnny. You’re fucking stupid.

“There might not be much to risk for you, but it’s not the same for me.” Johnny finally has the heart to push Jaehyun back a little, sitting up. “I can’t have sex with you. Sorry.”

“Why not?” Jaehyun sits with folded legs, hands in his lap. “Don’t you like me? What’s the problem?”

“I don’t like you.”

“Yes you do. Are you stupid?”

Yes. “No. I’m not stupid and I don’t like you.”

“Yes you do.”

“No I don’t?”

“Please at least sound convincing. I know you like me. So let me take care of you. Please? Please Johnny.” He pouts. Johnny fucking hates how weak his pouted lips make him feel. “I’m literally begging you here.”

“It’s your dick talking. But I don’t like you Jaehyun. I don’t know what gave you that idea.”

“Okay firstly, you’re not as discreet as you think you are. I see those eyes and the way you look at me. And secondly, I asked Doyoung.”

Fuck. “And?”

“He said you like me. So there. Can we please do something now?”

“I’m going to kill Doyoung.” Johnny groans as he reaches for his phone. How dare he give him away like this. Johnny thought they were friends? He’s going to kill him.

Jaehyun takes Johnny’s phone away. “This is more important.”

“I can’t believe Doyoung. And I can’t believe you? You,” Johnny takes a deep breath. This is a lot to process. “you knew that I like you, all this while. And you still brought people over almost everyday?”

“I can’t exactly ask my roommate to have sex with me, you know?”

“Well, what happened to that rule when you asked me five minutes ago? God Jaehyun, what the fuck? You knew and you still?” Johnny is angry. He’s upset. He’s somewhere in the middle.

“I’m sor-“

“I can’t believe you still asked me when you know I like you? What the fuck? Do you get off of making people sad?”

“I mean, if you wanna find out we can-“

“Oh my god, Jaehyun shut up!”

“Okay.” Jaehyun smiles. He has the audacity to smile while Johnny is suffering like this.

He also has the audacity to lean in while slipping his hand into Johnny’s. He also has the audacity to kiss Johnny. In the middle of his outburst. He has the audacity to bite his lips while Johnny’s brain is lagging to process Jaehyun’s lips against his own.

God, Johnny hates Jaehyun. He hates his guts. And he hates how this feels like a dream.

Jaehyun finally pulls back after what feels like an eternity, and Johnny’s just glad his heart survived this.

“What if I told you I like you too? Can we fuck then?”

“Stop fucking around?” Johnny’s not a violent person but Jaehyun’s surely asking for a punch right now.

“That’s what I’m tryna do here.” Johnny glares but Jaehyun raises a hand and continues. “But I do like you.”

“Stop joking.”

“But I’m not?”

“You’re saying that when you’ve literally fucked almost everyone from our class? Literally in the next room knowing the walls are thin?”

Jaehyun smirked. “So you could hear everything.”

Johnny rolled his eyes. He can get through this without a punch. He knows he can. “Not the point here.”

“Okay, okay. But in my defense, I gotta live up to my name. And my dick and heart are two different.....entities.”

“The official college fuckboy?”

“Yes.”

Johnny rolls his eyes. He's for real asking for it right now. “Can I hit you? Can I please hit you?”

“No. Yes, maybe. If you agree, then you can.”

“I don’t wanna fuck you Jaehyun. I mean, I do.” Johnny deeply sighed, none of this makes sense. “I do alright, I’ve wanted to for such a long time. But I can’t if our friendship is at stake.”

“But it’s not? I like you. You like me. We can fuck as friends, we can fuck as roommates. We can fuck as boyfriends. Whatever you want babe.”

Johnny needs a moment, or maybe an hour. He needs another life to be able to think for an answer. Is it as simple as Jaehyun is making it to be?

“Since when?” Johnny finally asks.

“Since I saw that ass of yours.”

“Oh my god, Jaehyun. I swear to fucking god-“

“No, really. You have a nice ass. So I was really attracted to you. But then we became roommates. And since your heart is bigger than your ass, I guess I just ended up wanting more than your body. Your everything. Makes sense?”

“No?”

“It does. I should’ve come to you sooner. But I was waiting for you.”

“Sorry I guess.”

“Okay.” Jaehyun crawled into Johnny’s lap. “I’ll forgive you if you’ll let me do you.”

“You sure about this?” Johnny asks but his confused hands make their way to Jaehyun’s waist anyway.

Jaehyun nods. “Are you?”

“I don’t know?” Johnny hugged his waist and rested his head on Jaehyun’s shoulder. Jaehyun caresses the back of his head. “I mean I know. I know I like you. And I know I’ve waited for this for so long but, are you sure? Do you really like me?”

“Johnny look at me.” Johnny just nuzzles against Jaehyun’s neck. “Come on, look here. Look at me.”

Johnny finally looks at him. Jaehyun sighs and cups his face, making him sit straight. “Listen. I don’t know if you know this but, I don’t kiss people. And we just kissed.” Jaehyun kisses Johnny again, but this time with more liberty, slipping his tongue in, making Johnny yelp in response.

Johnny shuts his eyes, taking in whatever Jaehyun has to offer. Jaehyun licks and bites, caressing his jaw and Johnny lets him as he revels in the feeling of Jaehyun’s lips against his, his tongues against his own. Jaehyun‘s lips are as soft as he imagined they would be. Jaehyun is a good kisses, the way he licks the roof of his mouth, the way he bites his lip, the way he sucks on it is just perfect. He can’t believe he’s only giving this to Johnny. Wait.

Johnny places his hands on Jaehyun’s shoulders and pushes him back, but only after giving his lower lip a gentle tug. Jaehyun smirks, spit slicked lips making Johnny want to dive back in. “We’ve kissed twice now.”

“So you’re saying you fuck people but you don’t kiss them?”

“Yes.” Jaehyun responds so quickly it's funny.

“Does that make sense?”

“I just think kissing is a little intimate.”

Johnny sighs. None of this makes sense. “exchanging saliva is intimate but body fluids is not?”

“When you put it like that, it doesn't sound so convincing." Jaehyun looks dejected. " But that’s why I kissed you. Because I like you. I think it’s kind of,” he hesitates but continues softly. “romantic.”

Johnny hardly catches the last part, but he’s heard it all loud and clear.

Jaehyun might not be lying, because if Johnny’s memory serves correctly, he did not see a single hickey on Eunwoo despite them going at it all day and night. Jaehyun is crazy. He’s crazy.

“Okay. I’ll take your word for it. So do you wanna do it for a third time?”

Jaehyun smiles, the one where both his dimples go as deep as they can go before he nudges Johnny’s jaw open, sliding his tongue in deeper than before. Johnny wraps his arms around Jaehyun’s neck as he kisses him back, leaning back until his back hits the bedding.

Jaehyun pulls back only after his lungs forced him to, but quickly moves to his neck and shoulders, pressing kisses while his other hand slides up in his shirt, gently rubbing his nipple. Jaehyun’s hot breath against his skin and cold hand on his nipple does wonders to his dick. Johnny tilts his head to give him more room, and Jaehyun takes it as a permission to leave marks on him, sucking hard on his neck and earning a whine from Johnny.

He sucks once, twice, thrice before pushing Johnny’s shirt up, littering kisses and hickies wherever possible, his eyes locking with Johnny’s ever so often. Johnny looks back at him, at his glazed eyes. And it burns for Johnny, wherever Jaehyun’s warm breath ghosts over his skin, and wherever his fingertips graze against his skin. It burns, and Johnny loves it.

Johnny covers his eyes with his arm, taking a deep breath, loud enough to make Jaehyun pull back. He did a good job with his art work, if he was to say so himself.

“Unfair.”

“What is?” Jaehyun tugs at Johnny’s shirt.

Johnny raises his arms for Jaehyun to remove his shirt, placing gentle kisses on his arms after he’s done. He moves to his own shirt, grabbing the fabric at the back and pulling it off in one go. 

“Fuck you.”

“I don’t mind.”

“You think you’re so sexy, don’t you?” Johnny bites, palming Jaehyun’s cock over his shorts. “Pulling off shit like this.”

“It’s you who thinks I’m sexy.” Jaehyun grins as he grinds against Johnny’s thigh. Johnny moans, and Jaehyun’s grin grows wider.

“Come here.” Johnny touches Jaehyun’s chest, gently running his hand up and down his abdomen, his other hand pulling Jaehyun down on him. He slots their hips together, his crotch against Jaehyun’s as he grinds, drawing a full on moan out of Jaehyun.

Jaehyun humps back while Johnny bites and sucks on his neck, the reds and blues quickly blooming on his soft white skin. Johnny is pleased with how pretty it looks on his skin, but he’s more pleased that it’s his handiwork on him.

“This. Off.” Jaehyun groans as he pulls back, tugging at his short. Johnny nods, raising his hips to pull his shorts and underwear down in one go. He looks at Jaehyun, who’s still in his now stained underwear, the wet spot making him wet his lips.

Johnny palms him again over his briefs, thumbing at the spot before pulling his dick out. He looks at Jaehyun, his cheeks a pretty shade of pink which comes down to his neck and shoulders. He looks pretty. He is pretty. Jaehyun is so pretty and Johnny can’t believe he’s never seen Jaehyun like this before. Such a shame, if you’d ask Johnny.

Johnny rubs Jaehyun roughly, making him grunt low in his throat. Johnny does it again, making Jaehyun throw his head back.

“Let me hear you.” Johnny says as he presses particularly hard at the slit, and Jaehyun basically whimpers. Johnny can see his abs tightening.

Jaehyun holds his wrist, bringing Johnny’s hand to a halt. “I’ll come.”

“I wanna go down on you.” Johnny replies, touching himself with his free hand.

“Next time?” Jaehyun humps into his hand a few times before pushing it away. “I don’t think I’ll last if you’ll take me in your mouth.” He pushes Johnny’s thighs apart before settling between them, licking his inner thigh. “Where do you keep your lube?”

Johnny points at the table across the room. “Bottom drawer. Condoms are there too.”

Jaehyun quickly hops off the bed and Johnny already misses his warmth. He’s so sexy, Johnny thinks. 'He’s sexier than the Jaehyun in my dreams.'

“You've had dreams about me?” Jaehyun laughs, settling between Johnny’s legs and squeezing some lube on his fingers. He rubs it to warm it up before pridding Johnny's hole with his middle finger.

Johnny moans, his hands idly stroking his cock. “You heard that?”

Jaehyun nods, gently pressing his finger in. He looks at Johnny for any signs of discomfort. He's glad to see Johnny's head thrown back, neck exposed for Jaehyun to litter kisses on.

"You can be a little rough if you want." Johnny says just when Jaehyun nudges in a second finger.

"Are you sure?" Jaehyun asks as he squirts more lube on his ring finger.

"I can easily take in three." Johnny says as bit the back on his hand. And he did. It was when Jaehyun slid in the fourth finger that Johnny flinched, stretch too to even moan. But pain turned to pleasure as soon as it came, fingers brushing against his prostate everytime Jaehyun curled his fingers.

"Stop." Johnny says and Jaehyun quickly retrieves his fingers, worried.

"Does it hurt?" Jaehyun gives his thigh a gentle squeeze, making Johnny chuckle. "You okay?"

"You can go in now." Jaehyun looks at him and Johnny gives him a nod, telling him it's okay.

Jaehyun bends and kisses Johnny's inner thighs as he rips the foil open. “You're sure about this, right?”

Johnny takes the packet from Jaehyun and holds his legs, urging him to come closer. Jaehyun obliges, knees placed beside Johnny's waist as he hovers over him. Johnny strokes Jaehyun a few more times before rolling the condom on his length. “You’re asking this now?”

“I mean, I did come onto you with the invitation, and the whole confession and everything. And kinda even begged, low-key. So just making sure.”

Johnny sighs, stretching his hand to Jaehyun, who quickly takes it and pulls him up.

“Jaehyun, I’m capable enough to knock you out if you tried this without my consent.” Johnny says as he straddles him, arms around his neck. “I want this, and I’m sure about this. So if you don’t mind getting down to business, we have some fucking to do.”

Jaehyun nods, leaning in and licking his chest. “Wanna get on top?”

“Yeah, please.” Johnny pulls Jaehyun in a kiss as he wraps his legs around his waist, settling down in his lap, more messy and wet and desperate this time. Jaehyun rubs his cock against the cleft of Johnny’s ass, relishing in the way Johnny gasps into the kiss. He shudders when Jaehyun presses against his rim, pulling back to regulate his breathing.

“Okay?” Jaehyun asks, and Johnny replies by holding the base of his cock and sinking down on it further.

“More than okay.” Johnny replies after he finally sits on the entire length, ass flush against Jaehyun’s thighs. “So good.”

Johnny sits still for a minute or two, except for the occasional rolls of his hips. Jaehyun holds his waist, rubbing circles into his skins as he whimpers every time Johnny clenches around his cock.

Johnny places his feet flat and lifts himself up a bit, bracing his hands against Jaehyun’s shoulder as he moans, savoring in the sound that leaves Jaehyun. He moves again, a bit higher this time before sitting down back on Jaehyun’s lap. It feels good, Johnny feels good.

Johnny repeats the motions, picking more pace every time he lifts and drops on Jaehyun’s cock. Every grind, every thrust from Jaehyun pushes Johnny close, so close that it turns his limbs into jelly. Jaehyun notices it, because he’s starting to pull Johnny down on his dick, and Johnny is grateful.

Johnny feels so good when Jaehyun thrust into him, going in deeper and deeper. Johnny also starts grinding down harder, squirming when a particularly hard thrust hits against his prostate.

“Fuck.” Johnny whines, and Jaehyun pulls him down in his lap.

“Here?”

Johnny nods and Jaehyun fucks into him in the same angle, drawing whimpers and moans out of Johnny with each thrust. Jaehyun holds his waist so tight it hurts, and Johnny revels in it. Everything’s too much, but Johnny wants more. Much more skin, much faster past, more thrusts against his prostate.

Johnny feels the familiar tightening in his gut, and if Jaehyun’s grunts and parted lips and damp forehead and knitted eyebrows is anything to go by, he’s close too. He looks cute, Johnny thinks, so he kisses Jaehyun’s forehead, squeezing him as he moves.

“Do it. Again. More.” Jaehyun whispers, sending shivers down Johnny’s body. So he does, fucking down on his dick, grinding on it. Jaehyun grits, wrapping his hand around Johnny’s cock, thumbing at the slit and pressing on it. That’s what Johnny needed, the last hit on the nail.

He comes, mouth falling open in a silent moan, body quivering. His belly hurts with how tight it’s pulled, tiggles running down his spine down to his toes. Johnny doesn’t even know if he’s breathing anymore.

Jaehyun comes too, pulling Johnny closer to bite on his shoulder as he releases, twitching inside him.

They stay like that for a while, Jaehyun biting on Johnny’s skin. It hurts, everything hurts. But everything also feels good. Too good. Johnny feels hazy.

“Everything good?” Jaehyun asks after carefully helping Johnny lay on his back, dick still inside him.

Johnny just smiles, trying to catch his breath. Jaehyun smiles too, laying on top of him, heaving.

“More than good.” Johnny finally answers. “The best.”

“Then~” Jaehyun says softly against Johnny’s stomach, kissing it.

“Then?” Johnny asks.

Jaehyun nods and moves closer for a kiss. It’s gentle, and slow, but it makes Jaehyun’s dick twitch none the less. Johnny cocks an eyebrow in question.

“May we fuck again? Please?” Jaehyun asks, slipping his hand in Johnny’s.

“We may.” Johnny laughs, intertwining their fingers. “But I wanna suck you off.”

“Hmm.” Jaehyun hums, considering. “Then, can you call me baby?”

“Why?”

“You call Taeyong baby.” He whines.

“Are you jealous?”

“Please call me baby.”

“Okay.” Johnny laughs. “Can I suck you off, baby?”

“Deal!”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt (and most probably last lol) at writing smut and I'm aware I was pretty bad, but I had fun writing this.
> 
> If you made it this far, I'm very very thankful 🥺 Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Please leave kudos if you'd like ♥️


End file.
